


i can't help myself

by aureatian



Series: A3 NSFW Week [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26626585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureatian/pseuds/aureatian
Summary: The part of him that's grateful (sane, trustworthy) is overruled by possessiveness (idiotic, horny) when he's in heat.
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Series: A3 NSFW Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933048
Comments: 13
Kudos: 109
Collections: Ass! Addict! Actors! an A3! NSFW Week 2020





	i can't help myself

He finds Hyodo's smell unbearable. That's what he tells himself. The guy makes his hackles rise and his fighting instinct go into overdrive. It’s not the kind of reaction anybody expects from an alpha and omega pair. The director looked genuinely surprised when he mentioned his assignment, but Sakyo still thought it would be best to put him and Hyodo in the same room. They had to learn how to work together. It’s for the sake of the troupe. 

Sakyo’s not completely wrong. 

It… isn’t terrible. For as shitty of a roommate as he got, Hyodo tries hard not to disturb him when it comes to his heats. The waves of arousal and desperation rolling off his body, waiting to be claimed, bred, fucked into the mattress by somebody bigger and stronger than him. Every time, without fail, Hyodo leaves their room and finds somewhere else to spend the nights.

The part of him that's grateful (sane, trustworthy) is overruled by possessiveness (idiotic, horny) when he's in heat. Like right now. He yearns for the only person who's ever beaten him at anything. He wants Hyodo right here, on top of him, muscles pressing against his body. 

It doesn't help that his smell is all over their room. Too sweet for an alpha, cloying and clinging. Impossible to get out of his nose. 

He fights every urge he has to climb into Hyodo's bed and bury his face in his pillow. Banri doesn't even like the smell- another thing he insists to himself. The only time he ever wants that scent is when he's in heat. 

Nobody should ever trust their instincts in heat. They're stupid and impulsive and nothing but the base urge to get knocked up. Untrustworthy. He needs to stay in his own bed. He should leave Hyodo’s shit alone. 

Despite trying to talk himself down from taking all of Hyodo’s clothes, he ends up tugging all of his sheets onto his bed anyway. It's better like this. The mix of their scents is going straight to his dick. He can't resist slipping his hand below his boxers, wrapping his fist around his length and fucking into it. This isn’t the kind of relief his body requires, but for what he really wants he would need to find Hyodo. He knows himself well enough that his own fingers pumping into himself will never get him off. 

Where did Hyodo go? Where does he always go when Banri’s in heat? Does he go to Omi? That’s not fair, he wants Hyodo here. But that’s two alphas. That’s okay. Omi is safe. If he’s with Omi then the only thing he has to deal with is Omi’s smell. He’s attractive too, not nearly as irresistible as Hyodo’s, but warm and comforting. Spices and clean sweat. Completely inoffensive. 

Or does he sleep in Azuma’s bed? That’s worse. Unacceptable. Azuma is an omega too, pretty, experienced, gentle. Banri’s jealousy rises straight to his throat. An awful tight lump in his throat as his heat ravages through him. It’s terrible. He does his best to swallow it down and push through, but it’s a struggle. 

Hyodo always washes off before he comes back. Banri never knows where he's been. 

But he won’t look for Hyodo either. What would he say? What would he do? If it’s a cocky look, Banri would rather die than see it. If there’s pity in Hyodo’s eyes, he’s going to attack him. What does Banri even want from his roommate anyway? 

If only he could honestly say he wanted nothing to do with Hyodo. 

He twists his free hand in Hyodo’s sheets, brings them up to his nose and takes in a deep breath. This is _his_ alpha, says the voice he tries so hard to ignore. Banri wants Hyodo to smell like him and vice versa. He wants it _known_ that they’re together. All anybody else has to do is catch a whiff of either of them to know they’re both spoken for. 

Banri doesn’t want to share. He wants Hyodo to himself. He needs Hyodo fucking him raw. He wants to feel his belly heat up with cum Hyodo spills inside. Hyodo would try so hard to last for so long. His face twisting with the exertion of it. In the end, he’d lose to Banri’s body, giving into his base desires. The feeling of Hyodo’s huge cock splitting him open, the warmth of his body as they press together. The fever pitch of arousal spiking through them both at the same time. 

He’s desperate for something warm, thick and filling pressing into his core. Hyodo, specifically. His sweet, addictive smell all around him. Real and strong, and not faded out like the scent in his sheets. It’s impossible for him to notice the way he whines into Hyodo’s sheets. 

At the height of his arousal, he can admit exactly that much to himself. But only that much. And only right now. 

There’s nothing he can do to get Hyodo in him right this second. Banri is absolutely not going to go out into the hallways in this state. Everybody in the dorms is polite enough to ignore a heat, but they don’t forget it either. The sheer humiliation he would experience makes the proposition terrible. The part of him he doesn’t trust thinks it would be worth it to find Hyodo, but he still has a shred of common sense left right now. 

That tiny shred of common sense manages to get himself off, pointedly ignoring the way tears start to sting at his eyes. His own hand isn’t enough and it’ll never be enough. Even as he comes over Hyodo’s sheets, he longs for the real deal. The real, present scent of the alpha his body is begging for. The real, calloused hands. The real cock. Not just the things he imagines. 

Will Hyodo say something tomorrow morning? He’ll know Banri’s stolen all of his sheets, but he’s never confronted him about the things he does while in heat. Hyodo’s never told him to stop. All he ever does is excuse himself and walk out. Banri grips the sheets tighter, wrapping them around himself and breathing in Hyodo's fading scent. Somehow he feels colder than when he started. 

If he can’t have Hyodo, at least he can pretend.

**Author's Note:**

> this one really got away from me  
> didn't think it'd go into angst, but here we are i guess!!


End file.
